elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline
To Do: *Incorporate Category:Battles into these pages, where possible. (And references for them) *Include also, Category:Lore *Consider transferring the References into a properly defined Reference list, so they can be references multiple times. NOTE ALSO: THE UESP WIKI IS NOT ''complete. It misses several books, such as the Brown Book of 3E 426, for instance. (And the Red and Blue Books). Duplicate Information/Redundancy This page seems to duplicate a lot of the information from the individual Era pages - the Dawn Era, Mythic Era, Merethic Era, First Era, Second Era, Third Era, and Fourth Era pages, which is bad for a variety of reasons, perhaps the largest of which is that changes to the Era pages aren't reflected in this page and vice-versa; Similarly, it becomes unclear which page to link to when referencing an event within the context of its timeline. It seems to me that they should be merged. Perhaps this page should simply have a very broad overview of each age with links to the individual Era pages - this seems better than the reverse (incorporating the individual Era pages into this larger one) because the Era pages are overall more manageable and can go into greater depth. Even with only the brief synopses of each event on this page, it's already incredibly long and both kind of hard to navigate and just plain overwhelming. I'm willing to do this at some point if nobody else wants to, but I also don't want to make such a large change without getting some input on it/confirmation that it's actually an okay idea first. Barbalute (talk) 18:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Creation of Nirn Nirn was createdin the Dawn Era not during the Merethic Era Yankeefan72 (talk) 01:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Titus Mede II Does the assassination of Titus Mede II count? I know it was in the Dark Brotherhood Questline, but surely it still counts! (Microbat) Alduin - civil war conflict The 12th entry of "Exaples of Timeline Conflicts" is actually wrong. The mission "Season Unending" does not end the civil war. It creates a temporary ceasefire, and some of the NPC's mention it (possibly greybeards). So civil war actually ends after Alduins's defeat. Spelling Correction Fixed a spelling error listed under 2E 572 concerning the Battle of Stonehalls. It was written incorrectly as "Stonehills" and an edit was made to reflect the referenced text. Taysa (talk) 18:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Table of Contents The table of contents is absurdly long. Consider adding the following code to the top of the page: __TOC__ also, making the references collapsible might help with the length of the page as well. Daifukkatsu (talk) 17:23, April 19, 2013 (UTC) 2E 546 According to the time Windhelm was sacked on the 2E 546 and it uses the background of Jorunn as a source, However this isn't support in the source and if fact 2E 546 is the year Jorunn was born and Windhelm was sacked on 2E 572. Either a new source needs to be used or this should be changed. Dexaros (talk) 15:33, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Some oddities in the timeline Pellagius Septim needs to be changed to Pelagius Septim II with links changed as well, Otherwise it's Pellagius I returning from the dead and having three children with Quintilla. Pellagius Septim dies in 3E 41 and according to links apparently returns from the dead and travels to High rock in 3E 63. I would but it's protected from editing. 01:24, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Factual correction '1E 2903: Mistaken Sotha Sil for Almalexia' It says Almalexia left for Artaeum, but Almalexia never went there. Sotha Sil is one who left for Artaeum, in order to join the Psijic Order at this time. You can check the pointed out reference 2920, Sun's Height (v7), it says: : "''It was the first time in seventeen years that the three members of the Morrowind Tribunal had met in the same place, since Sotha Sil had left for Artaeum. All three wished that the circumstances of their reunion were different." ''S''o please, someone fix this =). For the sake of one of the best Lore ever made, espescially when it involves The Awesomighty Tribunal. 14:35, April 7, 2014 (UTC) 14:36, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Factual correction According to the timeline, Elder Scrolls: Arena takes place 3E 399. However, Jagar Tharn took the throne on 3E 389, and it makes no sense that he waited ten years before throwing the player into the Imperial Prison. Perhaps what was meant was that the game's ending takes place on that year. If so, please clarify Joseph Ralloma←It's pronounced rahl-yo-muh 01:33, April 14, 2014 (UTC) When do the novels take place? When do Lord of Souls and The Infernal City takes place? Should be listed. 02:06, June 22, 2015 (UTC) *Okay, they're listed now. Eddo36 (talk) 06:15, June 22, 2015 (UTC) *Wait, there's a contradiction. Did they happen in 4E40 or 4E49? Eddo36 (talk) 06:19, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Updated with new information If you actually read this: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/The_Third_Era_Timeline Then you can see Bloodmoon is set in 3E 427 and KOTN is set in 3E 433. Just because a DLC was released a year after the games release doesn't mean in-game it's set a year later in-game. You can beat the games + all DLCs before the turn over into the next year, so your logic is just plain stupid. 09:01, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. I think someone got the idea that each DLC took place 1 year after the base game and changed that. If you see any mistakes, you are completely free to fix them—we are a wiki after all. —Atvelonis (talk) 19:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) "The Armorer's Challenge" date of publication wrong It's purportedly written in 4E 20, yet I swear it sits in my library at the Frostrcrag Spire. I have no clue about where to find the correct date. Possibly 3E 20? Cause it also exists in Morrowind. 00:58, March 10, 2018 (UTC) thcloak Arnesian War the arnesian war is missing from the timeline and i cannot seem to get the link system to work correctly, the popup just freezes up the the whole page Mathias Dragxon (talk) 07:50, July 16, 2018 (UTC) :If you're using Wikia's Visual Editor, that's your issue. Go into and look under the "Editing" tab, then change your default editor to Source, and Save. If you try to edit the Timeline page again you shouldn't have any problems with it (if it's still slow, just edit the "Third Era" section instead of the whole page). The syntax may look complicated but it really isn't, especially because there are examples of how to format everything on the page already. I have a guide to the syntax here if you are having trouble. —Atvelonis (talk) 18:09, July 16, 2018 (UTC)